


Non-con Drabbles - 6k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: 6k followers celebration [3]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Clint Barton - Fandom, Hawkeye - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the summary please, not able to put them all up here, so many different tags going on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: This are smutty rape/non-con drabbles from my 6k followers drabble-celebration on Tumblr. My followers got to choose a pairing, a type of content and had to give me a starter, and I would mix the three to create a short drabble for them. There aren’t summaries for these, the pairing and starting sentence is the summary of each drabble. Warnings are place in chapter summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Rape/non-con, explicit sexual content, dom/sub dynamics, bondage.  
> Pairing: Dom!Loki x Male!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since the starting sentence was 71 words long, I took the liberty to rebuild it a little for smoother readability.

The soft swish of leather as his long coat brushed over his pants with every measured step should not have caused a shudder of fear, nor his voice - low, gentle and intimate as a caress. It set the heart to pounding. Nor should a broken whine pass bruised lips at his words, sweet as honey and every one laced with poison. “I do hope you are not too uncomfortable… my dear.”

“Walk to hell,” you spat, not willing to answer the question. You weren’t uncomfortable, but comfort was another matter. Your lower legs were tied to your thighs by invisible bonds, legs spread wide to display your groin obscenely. Your arms were stretched to either side by those same invisible restraints, baring and giving full access to your naked body.

The self-proclaimed God chuckled. “Ah, but then you would be missing out on all the delicious things I am going to do to you.”

“You’re only catering to your own desires, nothing in this is for me. I don’t want this. Let me go.” While you spoke your angry outburst turned into a whine, but pleading was futile. You knew it. You had screamed, pleaded and begged before, but nothing had deterred the foul non-human to get you into your current position; naked, bound and completely at his mercy.

You knew what was going to happen…

“Do I now?” the man asked, the glimmer in his green eyes bordering between anger, madness and malicious glee.

The human-looking alien crawled onto the bed, sitting on his knees between your spread legs, the leather of his attire brushing your skin. Before you could make a retort his mouth claimed yours, as he had done before, and when you tried to pull away his teeth latched onto your lip, biting hard. A hand snaked down your naked torso, briefly playing with one of your nipples before making a quick ascend to wrap around the shaft of your flaccid member.

“Let’s see how long it will take before you beg me to cater to your whims,” the wretched creature promised darkly against your lips while he began to stroke you leisurely but with expert aim and intent.

You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. This man,  _ alien _ , who proclaimed he was a God. Loki, though in your eyes he wasn’t deservant of a name. Not for what he was doing to you.

Not for what he was  _ going  _ to do to you!

But try as you might, you were quickly unraveling underneath his ministrations, his mouth keeping yours occupied, that snaking tongue invading the cave of your mouth, ruthlessly so. Not complying earned you a vicious bite time and again. His free hand roaming your chest and pinching your nipples harshly in turn wasn’t helping either. You couldn’t move, couldn’t run and had nowhere to hide. Still you tried to resist.

Your body, however, wasn’t so cooperative.

Soon you were tethering on the edge of an orgasm, clenching your teeth whenever you could to keep sounds of pleasure from escaping your mouth. The familiar prickle was running down your spine and settling in your balls, your body ready to topple over the edge when the stroking suddenly stopped.

The growl you couldn’t catch before it escaped was wrought from anger, indignation and, mortifyingly so, disappointment.

“Is that all I am going to get?” the alien-god asked while resuming his previous ministrations, bringing you closer to that edge again before he stopped once more.

The fury and defiance with which you wanted to speak drained away as that high came closer and your words turned into a pant. “You’ll get nothing.”

That seemed to evoke the creature’s anger, and as if he was hell-bent on making you beg - which he probably was - he continued the game, constantly bringing you to the edge before he stopped. It was maddening, and a little voice in the back of your head told you to just give in, to beg as the other wanted, but you viciously shoved that away. You weren’t going to yield.

Eventually the self-proclaimed God seemed to get frustrated and tired of it. “Insolent Mortal!” he spat. “If I cannot get you to beg to continue, I  _ will _ get you to beg me to stop.”

Suddenly the invisible bonds that were tied around your wrists seemed to move, pulling you backwards and onto your back. Cold hands landed on your knees, pushing your still bound legs towards your chest, exposing your ass.

You screamed, trashed and swore, calling the vile man all sorts of names, but still a cold finger traced over your exposed hole, harshly exploring the sensitive flesh.

Then that hand fell away to open the owner’s own pants to take out his hard member.

“I advise you to relax, otherwise this will get quite painful,” the evil creature said, sounding ominous, but truthful.

You couldn’t relax. Try as you might, the knowledge of what was going to happen was driving you into a frenzy of defiance, hatred, disbelief, but mostly, fear.

And when he entered you, you screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Rape/non-con, explicit sexual content, violence, dom/sub dynamics, gagging.  
> Pairing: Dom!Bucky x Sub!Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course rape-fics go hand in hand with angst, and this little drabble isn’t an exception, of course.

“There is no tomorrow for the weak,” the soldier growled in his ear.

Goosebumps should have run over Clint’s skin, but he had seen too much to be impressed, to be scared, and only a small shred in the back of his mind told him he should be. Not to mention that the hard blows he had suffered, especially the one to his head from that damned metal arm, made his head fuzzy. He couldn’t think properly.

Clint pushed the minor feeling of unease away. He wanted to say something, something sassy and snappy, a joke to lighten the dark situation, but his brain didn’t catch up to his wish. Maybe the blow to his head had been too hard. Did he have a concussion?

“Nothing to say?” the one called The Winter Soldier rumbled coldly.

No smart comment sprang to mind and thus Clint resorted to brutal, slurred words. “Fuck you…”

The vice-like grip around the archer’s throat tightened and the man shook him roughly, making his head bang against the wall. The gasp for air turned into a pained wheeze, pain shooting through his skull.

“Fuck you, indeed,” the soldier hissed and with one fluid motion he slammed Clint to the floor, his front colliding with the concrete  _ hard _ and his teeth rattling in his skull.

“Take of your pants,” the other commanded, pinning Clint to the floor with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

For a moment Clint’s brain hay-wired, not fully catching up or  _ believing _ what he had just heard. “What?”

“I’m taking up on your suggestion. Now clothes off!” the man barked.

This time words didn’t elude him, though they were anything but cohesive. “No! You wouldn’t want to do that. I mean- You want. But don’t. I was just joking. Bad joke, I know, just a figure of speech. Really. Don’t you have better things to do? Time schedule? I-”

A metal hand harshly being clasping over his mouth muffled Clint’s words and quickly stilled his tongue. Then he was suddenly seeing stars as a blow to the back of his head registered only moments later.

For a few seconds the archer wasn’t aware of what the soldier was doing, but for a moment there were no restrictions on his being. Yet, he was too dazed and too weak to move, and before his brain had commanded his body to move, the soldier was back, pinning him down.

Something was placed over his mouth and nose and the brief glimpse he got told him it was the half-facial mask the man had been wearing before it got knocked off.

“This’ll shut you up. Scream as loud as you want. Nobody will hear,” the soldier growled while he harshly strapped the mask in place.

Suddenly Clint’s fighting spirit was back and he trashed in the man’s grip, trying to tear of the mask, to fend off the man and get away, but that was all there was. He tried, but it was futile. All it gave him were bloodied fingers from scratching the floor and another vicious shove back to the floor. Metal digits dug in the back of his skull to keep him in place, his cheek pressed against the cold concrete floor.

With one fluid motion his assailant tore his pants from his legs none too kindly, the fabric snapping viciously and biting his skin where it didn’t budge, exposing his ass. 

There was a brief moment where nothing seemed to happen, yet an ominous feeling settled in the pit of Clint’s stomach. Not a second later that sinister feeling got confirmed as he felt something hard and warm nudge his hole.

Without making a sound the other brusquely and painfully pushed inside of him.

Clint wanted to scream. He wanted to plead the man to stop, ask why him, but no sounds formed behind the mask covering his face. However, the endless scream in his own mind was deafening.

When the other began to move with a ruthless pace, thrusting deep inside of him and mauling his insides, the dam broke. The archer screamed his lungs out, nails digging into the floor as pain seared up and down his spine, legs, groin and insides.

Tears had unknowingly filled his eyes and were now freely running over his cheeks. There was nothing he could do, his mind and body incapacitated, the will to fight drained from his bones. Thus Clint lay there, suffering whatever was being done to him, caught between physical agony and his scrambled mind, thinking:  _ Why me? Where are the Avengers? _

_ Where’s Nat? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Rape/non-con, explicit sexual content, violence, drug use, dom/sub dynamics, bondage, gagging.  
> Pairing: Jotun!Loki x Fem!reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the request was for either dub-con or non-con, I decided to go with non-con and a reader as the assailant.

“The National Weather Service has issued an excessive heat advisory for today,” the newsreader on the television said. Whatever followed next, you would never know as you turned off the television with a sigh.

It didn’t matter. The weather forecasts were the same for the next coming days as they had been for the previous days; crippling hot. Luckily for you had disposal of something to cool you off.

Well… Something?  _ Someone! _

With a skip in your step you bounced down the hallway, grabbed the remote hanging next to the door of the basement before you opened said door. Immediately you were met by coolness and darkness. The latter was easy fixed as you turned on the light and descended the stairs.

The red eyes of the man sitting on the edge of a bed met yours and he scanned your form wary but calculating.

With a fake smile you held up the remote in the air - a silent gesture for the Frost Giant in your basement to behave. Apparently the creature - named Loki - was not in a mood to behave and he bared his teeth with a low growl of defiance.

“You’d better behave,” you threatened, your fingers hovering over the buttons of the remote.

“I shall not sit idly by while you use me, filthy Mortal,” Loki spat.

You didn’t doubt a single second and hit a button on the remote. The black collar wrapped around Loki’s blue skin sprang to life, electric currents rampaging through his body and incapacitating him. Ungraciously the creature crashed to the bed, right where you wanted him.

You turned off the collar while Loki lay there panting.

“Are you going to cooperate?”

The glare you received was so nasty that it could have turned someone to ashes. “Walk to hell!”

“Suit yourself,” you shrugged and hit another button on the remote.

For a brief moment Loki’s red eyes bulged from his skull and his muscles pulled taut as the drug administered by the collar got injected right into the artery in his neck. Then his body went slack, but the anger in his eyes didn’t diminish.

Slowly, making sure you took your sweet time, you clasped the shackles that were attached to the wall and bed around his wrists and ankles. Next you grabbed a gag hanging from the wall and pushed it between his blue lips to keep his mouth open.

After shedding your clothing you climbed on top of the cool, blue body ready for your use. “Stick out your tongue,” you demanded.

Loki’s eyes still held all the fury in the world, but with the drugs almost completely incapacitating his body, he could glare all he wanted.

“Don’t make me grab the tongs,” you growled and grabbed his jaw, fingers digging into the blue ridges on his cheeks.

Grudgingly Loki obliged and you scooted up a little to sit on his face, your warm heat pressing against his cold tongue, making you shudder. Slowly you rocked your hips to seek the right angle for the friction you yearned for.

Loki wasn’t cooperating in the slightest, but you didn’t care. By now you were even used to it, and the cool body between your legs making for a delicious sensation between hot and cold was enough compensation for his lack of effort.

With your climax steadily building you doubled your efforts, rubbing yourself off harshly and not caring for the little sounds of discomfort Loki made. You didn’t care; he was your toy to use.

You kept grinding his tongue and briefly you looked over your shoulder, displeased by what you saw. Warningly you said, “You’d better quickly start enjoying this because I want that cock of yours hard to use next.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/tags/lingo: Rape/non-con, explicit sexual content, dom/sub dynamics, bondage, gagging, knife-play, blood, dark Loki.  
> Pairing: Dom!Loki x Sub!Clint

“You were so brave before now. What happened?” Loki crooned teasingly, fully aware he was being cruel.

Clint wriggled in his bonds as he saw the crude knife, squirming sounds coming from the back of his throat as the rag in his mouth prevented him from speaking.

“Are you afraid I shall mangle you up so much that nobody will recognize you anymore?” Loki purred as he put the tip of the blade against Clint's cheek. “Or are you afraid I shall kill you?”

The obvious fear in the Human's eyes told the God that his Bird exactly thought that.

Loki chuckled. “I do not kill my toys, or in this case,  _ pet _ .” Then he trailed the knife down Clint's cheek to his throat, the sharp of the metal against his flesh, but not breaking his skin. “But I can make you wish for death. Have you scream and beg me to put you out of your misery, my Bird.”

Then a wicked grin spread across Loki's face. “Let us see how merciful I am feeling today.”

The blade trailed lower over Clint's collarbone, down to his chest and this time it did split skin. To Loki's dissatisfaction the man made no sound and just stared at him with a withering glare.

Loki marveled at the blood welling from the wound and with his finger he smudged the liquid, pushing roughly against the sore flesh, but still his Hawk didn't make a sound. “Brave again, are we?” Loki purred. “Let us see how long that lasts.”

Credit needed to be given where credit was due; it took a very long time and multiple vicious wounds before his Bird finally made a sound. The God had chosen him well. Yet, it had been too long and Loki was getting impatient. He didn't have much time and he wanted results.  _ Now _ !

With one hand he flipped his Hawk over, his toy already naked for his use.

As expected, Clint began to squirm again, even making a pathetic attempt to get away by using his elbows to crawl. A boot and the strength of a God holding him down prevented that. “No, my Bird. I was just getting started. Remember what I told you or were you not listening again?”

When Loki had his member free he gave himself a couple of strokes.

Clint could see it from the corner of his eyes and the sound that formed behind his gag sounded an awful lot like, “No.”

Loki bent forward and twisted a hand in the short hair of the other and dragged him to his feet. That was apparently painfully enough to have his bird shrieking and Loki grinned satisfied.

“Harder!” he whispered cruelly in the man's ear as he bent him face first over a table. With one hand still in Clint’s hair to keep him in place, he trailed a finger over the exposed spine to his hole, probing his entrance with dry fingers.

This time his Bird began to struggle in earnest, but he was no match for the God who kept him pinned.

“Scream!” Loki demanded and harshly pushed two unlubricated fingers inside of his toy. More than a clipped cry Loki didn't get and it dismayed and frustrated him immensely.

Loki dragged his fingers out. “Suit yourself. I was, as a matter of fact, feeling merciful today, but you have wasted your chance.”

Then he lined his hard member up with Clint’s entrance and deliberately slowly pushed inside without any slick.

His Bird squirmed and struggled beneath him, breathing heavy through his nose to cope with the feeling of someone filling him up so roughly and he even squealed in the back of his throat. It delighted the God a little, but not enough.

Loki wanted more!

Immediately Loki set a brutal pace, the table squeaking with every thrust and he could see the effort it took the Human not to scream.

“Come on. Scream for me, my Bird!” and the knife was back in Loki's hand, creating a bloodied trail over the man's spine.

“Scream for me or I shall blood eagle you as punishment!” Still his toy didn't scream and Loki thrusted harder and deeper into the man. “You know I shall not let you die, and I promise, your punishment will have you screaming for death. Remember, I was feeling merciful,” Loki panted.

The blade breaking skin again combined with Loki's harsh thrusts finally broke his toy, and behind the rag Clint screamed his throat raw.

“Such a delightful sound,” Loki crooned and then he spilled deep within his Bird.

His member didn't went flaccid, Loki was too wired up, and just continued pounding into his toy.

By the time the God was done and had come again after what must have been an eternity, Clint was reduced to pathetic, squeaky cries.

Loki didn't pull out, but stayed buried in the warm body. “And now, my Bird. Since you have tested my patience so much,  _ too much _ , I am going to punish you and you will be howling for me! You shall learn to obey me at my every whim, because I am your God!”

With the knife Loki opened the skin over Clint's spine and his toy made that beautiful, agonized sound again. As a reward Loki trusted his hips, burying his hardening member back in that tight heat.

“Let me make you my pretty bird and see if you can fly…”


End file.
